


An Unexpected Pleasure

by chilly_flame



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: But whatever, F/F, i cannot believe this is the only kerry randi fic out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame
Summary: Randi runs into Kerry at a bar. They play pool. And do other stuff.
Relationships: Kerry Weaver/Randi Fronczak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	An Unexpected Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A brief foray into my non-OTP world here with Kerry and Randi.

Randi took a long pull from her Corona. The lime taste was strong; she'd added three wedges to the beer, much to the chagrin of the bartender. "You won't even be able to taste the beer!" she'd chided. But Randi kept on, and used her thumb to block the opening of the bottle as she tipped it upside down. Mesmerized, she watched the limes drift to the bottom of the bottle, then straightened it and released the pressure without spraying anyone.

Randi simply responded, "I like limes."

It was true, sometimes she liked them more than others. They made her mouth tingle, her lips ultra sensitive. She dragged her teeth across her bottom lip and watched the condensation drip from her bottle. 'Nothing very exciting going on here tonight,' she thought sadly. She'd hoped to do a little pool hustling later in the evening, but at the moment she was feeling irritable. It was a shame since she was in a barful of beautiful women, had a pocketful of money, and a day off tomorrow. No one to share it with, though.

Randi knew she could take home any number of women from this place, but she'd had enough of that. She wasn't exactly craving love, but simple companionship. To look next to her and smile into a familiar face, recognize the expression in a lovely pair of eyes. 'Not tonight, though.' The only familiar faces were a pair of attractive lawyers that she'd flirted with on occasion, but she wasn't interested in anything quite so intricate as a triad at the moment. From the way they gazed into each other's eyes, Randi believed if she ripped off her shirt and begged both of them to take her on the spot, they wouldn't even notice.

She finished off her beer and set it on the bar, motioning for another. Gina brought it to her and watched the motion in Randi's throat as she took a long swallow. Then she shook her head again as the young woman shoved one, two, three limes down the neck. Carefully she removed the thumb ring she wore and said to Gina, "Watch the master." She insinuated her long, tapered thumb into the opening, wiggling slightly when she reached the knuckle. It slid in to form a seal, then Randi tipped the bottle up and back down again. Gently she released the pressure, listening to the hiss as the agitated carbonation escaped. Slowly, suggestively, she pulled her thumb from the neck. Then she sucked the digit into her mouth, savoring the tart flavor mixed with the beer as well as the taste of her own skin.

Sensing a pair of eyes watching her overtly sensual performance, she turned her head and removed the thumb from her mouth with an audible pop. Her stomach dropped to the floor when she saw a small, red-headed familiar face. Who appeared to be frozen in place at the sight of Randi's display.

"Dr. Weaver!" Randi gulped. "Hi."

Her words seemed to break the spell cast over Kerry, whose expression changed from transfixed to nervous. "Randi," she said. Timidly she stepped closer. "What are you doing here?"

Randi set her beer on the counter and replaced her thumb ring. "Just having a beer after a crappy day. Why don't you have a seat and I'll buy you a drink?" She mentally crossed her fingers and hoped the chief would take her up on the offer.

Kerry hadn't moved, and the nervous face was still in place. "Um, no, I don't think so." She glanced around uncertainly, brushing a hand self-consciously through her hair. "I should go..."

Randi hopped off her stool and approached Dr. Weaver. "Come on, Doc, just one drink. It'll be fun, I'll fill you in on all the gossip." She gingerly placed a hand on Kerry's forearm and tugged. "Plus you'll make me think you don't like me if you run out on me now."

Randi watched as Kerry seemed to take a huge breath as she looked around the bar once more. "Okay, I guess. Okay."

"Good. Great!" Randi was careful not to skip back to her seat, but it was tough. The crush she had on Weaver had been through half a dozen phases, from slight interest to an intense desire to know the doctor better. Once Kerry returned from Africa with her new haircut and color, the crush went into overdrive, and Randi wondered if her boss ever thought of her for longer than the time it took to ask her to make a phone call. But that didn't matter now, she was here, in the bar, standing right next to her.

"What'll you have?" Sliding on to a stool, Kerry eyed the Corona on the bar. "Do you want a beer? Or maybe some wine?" 'Geez, chill. Just relax. You're only having a drink with her, that's it.'

Gina strolled over with a big smile. "Hi, darlin'. What can I get you?"

"Um, how about a glass of merlot?" Kerry offered.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Be right back."

Randi gestured with her hands. "Take off your coat and stay awhile."

Kerry looked down at herself and smiled. "Sure." She wiggled off the stool and removed the full-length green trench. As she leaned over to neatly place the coat on the stool next to her, Randi's mouth dropped open slightly. Snug jeans clung to Kerry's hips and thighs, revealing a slender figure Randi rarely got a glimpse of. She wore a filmy, pale blue buttoned shirt over a white tank, and the younger woman chewed her bottom lip as she watched Kerry maneuver her way back onto the high stool.

Quickly, Randi looked away, and caught Gina staring at her. Gina's eyebrows were raised sky high, a silent "ooh" forming her lips at Randi's not so subtle leer. Frowning, Randi slashed her hand against her throat, mouthing, "Cut it out!" She was irritated with herself; she hadn't expected to suddenly start salivating upon sight of her boss in a pair of well-worn 501s. Biting the inside of her mouth, Randi tried not to replay the image of Kerry's rear over and over. It wasn't working.

"Randi?"

"Huh?" she uttered, turning back to Kerry.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She kept her eyes pinned well above Kerry's bust line. Just in case. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how nice it was to run into you."

A smile bloomed across Kerry's face, wiping away all traces of nervousness. "You know, I'm glad to run into you too. But I'll admit, I'm surprised to see you here."

Licking her lips subconsciously, Randi answered in a low voice, "You shouldn't be."

Kerry's eyebrow lifted. "Is that right?"

"Uh-huh."

Gina moved in then, presenting a glass of deep red wine with a flourish. She leaned on the bar with her elbows. "So, Rand, who's your pretty friend?"

A half smile tipped Randi's mouth at Kerry's blush, and she prayed Gina wouldn't mention her gaping. "This is the Chief of Emergency Medicine in the ER where I work. Dr. Kerry Weaver, meet Gina Wilder, proprietress and bartender extraordinaire of this joint."

Kerry held out a hand to shake Gina's. Randi rolled her eyes as Gina turned Kerry's hand palm down and kissed it. "Enchanté." Kerry smiled, and her eyes widened at the touch of Gina's lips.

"Stick your tongue back in your mouth, Gina," Randi said.

"Hey, I have good taste in women, as I'm sure you'll agree, Randi." Randi lifted an eyebrow as Gina winked back at her, and then the bartender grinned sweetly at Kerry. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Kerry."

"Nice to meet you too, Gina." Kerry brought her hand to her lap and stroked the place where Gina's lips touched. Randi melted at the sweet gesture. She'd so rarely seen Kerry outside of work that this side of her personality interested her very much. She was used to a take charge, loud-mouthed, controlled boss. This woman was unsteady, smiling, and quiet.

Randi felt herself being physically drawn closer, and she leaned in to place a hand on Kerry's back. "Don't worry, she doesn't bite."

"I won't bother to contribute the expected addendum to that statement," Gina said with a smirk. "Just let me know if you need anything else, Kerry. Relax, enjoy yourself. Your job sounds like a bear, so I'm sure some downtime would be good for you."

Kerry smiled slowly. "Thanks, Gina. Maybe I will play some pool."

"Want a table while there's still one open? I could use the practice." 'That's it girl. Stay cool. Just keep her here for a while.'

Coloring slightly, Kerry responded, "I'll play, but I'm not very good. I don't think I've played in ten years." She sipped her wine.

"Oh, no problem, I can show you, um, teach... Let's just get a table?"

"Okay."

Ten minutes later Randi had racked up the balls and chosen cues for herself and Kerry. The older woman was nearly done with her glass of wine and seemed considerably less rigid than she'd been when she walked in. "Do you want to break?" Randi asked.

"No, no, you go ahead. I'll watch." Her eyes were lazy, a half grin etched across her face.

Randi swallowed and tried to reign in the flush she could feel starting to spread up her chest. She hoped her unsteadiness under the attention of the good Dr. Weaver wasn't immediately obvious. "Okay. Here we go."

Randi leaned over the table, unaware of the eyes trained not on her technique, but on her ass instead. She broke easily, and hoped that nothing would go in, so Kerry could be next. She was in luck. "Well, you get to pick your shot."

Kerry eyed the table. Uncuffing the crutch from her arm, she leaned it against the table. She set up her shot, but Randi interjected, "Do you always use a closed bridge?"

"Huh?"

"A closed bridge. Instead of an open one."

"Um. What do you mean?"

"Here, your left hand on the table," Randi aligned herself closely with Kerry's body and leaned over to mirror her stance. "You use a closed bridge. Have you ever tried an open one?"

There was a pause as Randi brushed up against Kerry's back. "No."

"I'll show you." Randi arranged the smaller woman's hand in a fan, with the thumb poised up to support the cue. "This might be a little more stable for you."

Kerry nodded without speaking. At that, Randi moved back a few steps, hoping she hadn't invaded too much of her personal space.

"That feels pretty good. Does everything else I'm doing look okay?" Kerry licked her lips.

"Yeah. You might want to, well, I don't know. I think your stance is a little off, but I can't tell how much pressure you can put on your left leg."

"Oh, right." The redhead looked down at her shoes. "Does it matter that much?"

Randi breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't offended her boss. "I don't think so," Randi moved back behind Kerry and leaned over her again. She extended her left arm to rest next to Kerry's and replaced her other upon Kerry's right atop the cue stick. "You feel stable enough with a lot of weight on your left hand?" She brushed soft hair with her chin, and surreptitiously inhaled a whiff of a soft scent that made her stomach clench.

To Randi's surprise, Kerry's rear actually wiggled a bit in her embrace. "Yeah," she replied, her voice slightly altered. "Feels good."

Her breath coming a bit faster, Randi asked, "Want to try it like this?"

"Okay," came the soft response.

"All right, then. Just test it out." Randi moved the cue for a few strokes, trying to ignore the strength of the hand beneath hers. "Okay, on three. One, two, three," and the cue ball smacked against the seven and sent it cleanly into the corner pocket.

"Ha!" Kerry exclaimed.

"Good shot!"

"Me? I think you were in charge of it more than I was."

"Please. I just helped a bit. You get to go again. What do you want to do?"

"Ummm, the three in the middle pocket."

"Okay, set it up. Except call it a side pocket," Randi added with a grin.

Kerry limped to the side of the table, leaving her crutch behind. It was the first time Randi had ever seen her move without it, and it struck a chord inside her. Although her disability was so obvious, Randi frequently forgot about it, because Kerry seemed so able, so unstoppable all the time. She followed the chief to her position, and looked her over with something resembling a leer.

Randi leaned over the slight figure again, this time wrapping an arm about a narrow waist. "You do the bridge, I'll show you where to aim. We're going to try a bank shot. Now, imagine a second pool table right next to ours, a mirror image."

"Okay."

"Then imagine the exact opposite position of where you want to put the ball."

"Okay."

"Just aim for that."

"That's it?"

Kerry turned her face so her lips just brushed Randi's cheek. On cue Randi's nipples hardened, and she hoped Kerry couldn't feel it through their clothes. "That's it."

"Let's try it then." Kerry got back into position, and the two of them slid the cue stick back and forth in preparation. "I'd have saved a lot of money if I had known that back in med school."

Lips tipping into a smile, Randi asked, "Are you a betting woman?" Then she hunkered down above Kerry and said, "Ready? Now!" They shot, and watched as the ball ricocheted off one side of the table and into the side pocket.

"Wow! We did it!" Kerry nearly jumped up in her arms, and Randi took a quick step back so she wouldn't get her teeth knocked in.

Turning, Kerry stepped forward and caught her balance by leaning on Randi's shoulder. "Yes, I was a betting woman. I still am, you know."

"I think there's a lot about you I don't know, Dr. Weaver."

The way Kerry smiled started a burning low in Randi's belly, and she wondered if there was an answering fire in her partner. 'I want to kiss you. God, your mouth...' Shaking her head to clear it, Randi searched for something to say to distract herself from wanting to discover the taste of Kerry's tongue. "Can I get your crutch?" she blurted, the sound of her voice broken and breathless.

Kerry's smile didn't falter. "Sure. And how about another glass of wine? I think we'll be here a while, don't you?"

"Yeah." Randi stumbled to the other side of the table and retrieved the crutch. She approached the redhead, and something inside her told her to push further than seemed smart. Instead of just handing the crutch back, Randi stepped close. With her free hand she took Kerry's right arm and slid it into the cuff. Slowly, she trailed a short fingernail up the inside of her forearm and caught a glimpse of a dark shadow of cleavage from her vantage point. Her mouth was dry when she said, "I'll be right back."

Kerry looked up, green eyes suddenly gone dark. "Hurry."

Randi pulled herself away and concentrated hard on putting one foot in front of the other. She maneuvered through the growing crowd blindly and found a place at the jam-packed bar. As she tried to catch Gina's eye, she glanced back at Kerry, who was preparing to make a shot. As if she could sense the eyes on her, Kerry looked straight up at Randi. Then she looked back at the table and made a strong shot that knocked a ball cleanly into the corner pocket. Turning back to the bar, Randi thought, 'I am in so much trouble here.' She zoned out for a moment, imagining the texture of silky fabric that showed when the small woman leaned over the table.

Gina waved her hand in front of Randi's face. "Hello in there! Girl, you've got it bad. And she doesn't even look like your type!"

Randi tried to look indignant. "She's not my type. She's my boss."

"Honey, she looks like she wants to be a lot more than your boss."

"Don't be ridiculous, Gina. I'm not even in her league."

Gina looked surprised, her mouth dropping open. "Hon, is that the crush at work you've been harboring all these years?"

Randi grimaced.

"Shit, girl, you said she was straight!"

Randi rested a weary head on her palm, looking lost. "She was."

"Baby, she is so in your league. Hell, she's finally on your *team* now. Grab on and don't let go. Otherwise," Gina eyed the table they occupied, "someone else will beat you to it."

Randi's head whipped around, spotting a tall blonde that had moved in and started a conversation with Kerry. "A Corona and a glass or merlot. Stat."

"You got it." Less than fifteen seconds later, Gina was back. Randi shoved two limes down the neck of the bottle furiously, spurting lime juice all over her hands. "Oh, fuck it." Still dripping, she weaved her way through the crowd back to the table.

The blonde looked disappointed at Randi's sudden reappearance. "Sorry it took so long. It's pretty crowded up there now."

"S'Okay," Kerry said as she took the glass. "Randi, this is Giselle. She works at the Chicago Art Institute. Randi works with me at the hospital."

Giselle held out her hand in a weak handshake. "Nice to meet you, Randi. What do you do at the hospital? Are you a doctor too?"

Chagrined, Randi replied, "No, I'm just a desk clerk."

Kerry snorted. "Please. *Just* a clerk? The place would fall apart if she weren't there. She's got a memory like a steel trap." To Randi's surprise, Kerry's arm slipped around her waist. "I think she knows more about medicine than half of the ER docs put together."

"Oh," Giselle responded as Randi pressed her lips together to keep them from smiling a smile that would split her face in two. "How nice." The woman looked considerably less enthused than she had only a few minutes before. "Well, I don't want to interrupt your game. Maybe I'll talk to you later."

"Sure. Nice meeting you," Kerry said.

"Bye," Randi called. When Giselle was gone, she said, "She seemed nice. And beautiful."

"I guess. But we have a game to finish. And I missed a shot, so it's your turn. Get to it."

Randi saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

***

Ninety minutes and two games later, the bar was packed. Although the overhead fans moved the air around, they didn't do much to counteract the heat of dozens of bodies in such a small space.

Kerry was lining up what Randi expected to be the final shot of the game. The less experienced player had effortlessly cleared the table of solids in their second game, and Randi was beginning to wonder if she'd been hustled. She watched Kerry with a small grin, which vanished when the redhead unbuttoned her blue shirt and removed it, leaving her clad only in a white tank and jeans. 'Oh god, what the fuck did I do to deserve this torture? Please don't let her put that shirt back on.'

Generous curves were revealed, and Randi sighed softly as she imagined stroking the expanse of supple skin beneath her shirt. Kerry peered up as she bent over, a half grin tipping her lips.

Leaning on the table, Randi offered, "Chief, you should wear that get-up to work. I think Romano would be a lot more agreeable."

"I'll keep that in mind. Would you let me borrow that rodeo shirt you wore the other day? I liked that one."

Fleetingly, the thought that Kerry noticed what she wore passed through her mind. Randi replied, "You bet. That one would look really good on you," she laughed.

Kerry readied her shot. "Not as good as it does on you." With a firm stroke, she pocketed the eight ball, and with it, won the game. Randi hardly noticed though. She was still trying to figure out if her boss was flirting with her, or if it was just her imagination running wild.

"Good game, Randi."

"Um, sure. Except that you kicked my ass."

"I guess I remember a lot more than I thought."

"Uh-huh. I almost believe you. I'll get the tab then for tonight, you won fair and square."

Kerry smirked. "Nah, I've got it. I owe you anyway, for convincing me to stick around. I don't even want to think about the evening I'd have had if I had just gone home."

"Me neither." But Randi knew what her own evening would have been like. Empty conversation, a few beers, some phone numbers exchanged. But nothing that brought the feeling of contentment that seeing Kerry at her side did.

She'd learned more about Kerry in the past hour and a half than she had in the entire five years she'd known her. Kerry regaled her with tales of Africa, pre-County Doug Ross, and an ex-husband Randi hadn't even known existed. She'd displayed a fumbling wit that made the younger woman break down in laughter more than once. Randi couldn't remember having a better time with anyone lately, and hoped Kerry was having fun as well. It looked as though she was, but Kerry had never been an easy one to read.

The redhead interrupted Randi's train of thought with a request. "Randi, do you mind if we go outside and get some air? It's sweltering in here."

"Yeah, let's go out. I think I'm done with pool anyway. Especially after you cleaned my clock. You're a lot more dangerous than you look."

"Oh yeah. Danger is my middle name. Should we try getting out the front?"

To Randi's disappointment, Kerry pulled her blue shirt back on. "Nope. There's probably a line waiting to get in. But there is a door that leads out back. I used to smoke out there, when I smoked. It's this way."

Randi started through the throng, and Kerry took hold of her arm as she trailed behind. It was slow going, and the crush kept Randi from heading to the bar to grab their coats where Gina was keeping them.

Without warning, Kerry fell heavily into Randi's back. Quickly the taller woman turned to help Kerry catch her balance, holding her steady while she found her footing.

"Sorry, I got shoved."

"Hey, it's okay." In a raised voice, she called out, "I guess not everyone can be polite enough to move when people are trying to get through." A few pairs of eyes turned in their direction, but no one paid much attention. "Come on, put your arm around my waist. At least we won't lose each other that way."

"Okay."

With arms around one another, the pair finally made it to the curtained off hallway. When they passed through the doorway and caught their breath, Kerry looked at the floor and spoke.

"Thanks. Sometimes I don't do too well in crowds. This," she gestured to her crutch, "tends to get it the way."

"Sure, when you're not using it as a weapon or a shield, right?" Randi hoped her attempt at humor wouldn't fall flat.

Kerry chuckled. "Yeah. But thanks just the same."

"Don't mention it." 'Plus it was an excuse to put my arm around you. It's a good thing.' Out loud, she said, "The door's just back here."

When she pushed it open, a great gust of air blew it wide. "Holy shit!"

Laughing, Kerry added, "Are we supposed to have a tornado tonight? I forgot to check the Weather Channel."

"I don't know. Maybe it's just a monsoon. At least it isn't freezing."

"True." There were a few chairs in the small square of space that led to the alley. Randi had spent many evenings in this outdoor corner of the bar, enjoying the company of friends or whatever girl she was hanging around at the time. But tonight the circle of chairs was empty, the winds probably keeping the women away.

Kerry took a seat with a groan. "Oh, that feels good."

Stricken, Randi suddenly worried that Kerry's leg ached. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just nice to sit. There aren't too many seats left inside."

"Yeah." Randi sat next to Kerry and pulled one leg up as she reclined. "It is nice to sit."

For a few minutes, the two lounged in companionable silence. Randi wondered at the fact that she didn't feel uncomfortable, trying to fill in the quiet with unnecessary blathering. She smiled contentedly and closed her eyes.

"Randi?"

"Yeah?"

"What's 'Randi' short for?"

Randi barked out a short laugh. "Miranda."

"Miranda, I like that." Another minute of silence passed.

"Miranda?" Kerry asked in a gravelly voice.

Randi opened her eyes and looked over at Kerry. "Yes?"

"This has been an unexpected pleasure."

Randi's heart rate picked up speed instantaneously, her nerves suddenly crackling with energy. "Yes," she responded quietly. "It has."

Then the rain started.

Shocked, the two of them remained seated as the sky opened up and dumped gallons of water on them in seconds. "What the fuck!" Randi shouted, and that seemed to spur them both into action. Throwing open the door, she herded Kerry back inside the hall, and they stood there, drenched.

Randi stared at Kerry, who burst into laughter as she pulled her wet shirt away from her chest. "I guess you were right. It is a monsoon out there."

Randi broke out in laughter too, hoping to disguise the fact that she found Kerry Weaver soaking wet even more attractive than she was dry. Against her will, she found herself stepping forward, wiping Kerry's brow, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Wide eyed, Kerry's lips parted. Randi watched her breath as it came faster, her nostrils flaring slightly. She spread her hand along Kerry's moist cheek, and wiped her thumb along a slick bottom lip.

When Kerry's eyes drifted shut, Randi took her chance, praying it wasn't a mistake. She leaned down and barely touched her mouth to Kerry's, the blood thundering in her ears. Wet lips then pressed softly against hers, and she felt an arm come round her neck as Kerry's small form leaned in close. A warm sensation swept through her body, creating goosebumps that lifted the hair on her arms. As Kerry's tongue crept along her lips, Randi opened her mouth and bent to wrap her arms snugly around a small waist. The warmth rolled up her spine, through her neck and out of the top of her head, and she marveled at the feeling of well being this embrace brought her. She felt as though her muscles were dissolving into nothingness, blending with the flesh that pressed so sweetly against her own. Soft breasts rose up against hers, and unconsciously her hand slid up to take one in her grasp. A gasp escaped Kerry's lips, and her body swayed against Randi for support. Randi fell against the wall and moved her mouth to Kerry's cheek, ear, then neck, sucking water droplets from damp skin with a moan. She sank her teeth into the flesh of her shoulder and felt a firm thigh wedging itself between her legs. Breathing heavily through her nose, she bit down on Kerry's collarbone and was rewarded with a yelp, as well as the feel of Kerry's mouth licking the rainwater from her temple.

With that, Randi came back to the lips she'd been wondering about just hours before. She delved deeply and sucked on Kerry's tongue, relishing the flavors of wine and woman she tasted. Liquid was pooling between her legs, and it continued to do so when a hand reached around and grabbed her ass, kneading and pulling her closer. Sharp teeth nibbled her lips, and Kerry began a slow, steady grind against Randi's thigh. Groaning, Randi pulled Kerry higher into her arms, lifting the smaller woman off the ground and centering her weight on Randi's quadricep.

"Uhhh," Kerry moaned, throwing her head back. Immediately Randi feasted on the smooth expanse of neck suddenly available, and she rocked Kerry against herself deliberately.

"Holy shit!"

Through the haze in her brain, Randi heard the words, and irritated, she glanced up. It was that blonde they'd met before. Was her name Gillette? Jezebel?

Kerry tossed her head forward and whimpered, "Don't stop."

"We have company."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I was just looking for the bathroom."

Almost angrily, Kerry replied, "This isn't it."

"Right. Okay. Bye." And poor Giselle was gone.

The pair was left alone in the semi-darkness, breaths heaving, muscles trembling. It was silent in the hallway, the echoes of the music from the bar coming through the heavy curtain that blocked it off. The mood was broken, and Randi's spirits fell as she assumed that Kerry would suddenly realize her position and pull back. This would probably be how their evening ended. Awkwardly, quietly, and with each woman going her separate way.

Kerry looked into Randi's eyes. "Randi, I need to ask you something."

"Okay."

"If I asked you to come home with me, could you still respect me at work?"

A silent cheer roared inside Randi's head, and she nearly lost her grip on Kerry in her surprise. She took a gulp of air and tried to formulate a coherent reply. "Yes." The next few moments Randi scoured her brain for an extremely logical response that would convince Kerry that their professional relationship would remain intact. Instead, she found herself saying, "Except instead of spending my spare time imagining what's under your clothes, I'd know what was really there."

A short burst of laughter left Kerry's throat.

"I know it would probably change things between us, but not in a bad way." Eyeing Kerry's kiss-swollen mouth, she asked, "Do *you* think everything would change?"

After a long, deep sigh, Kerry answered, "Yes, I do." At the distraught look on Randi's face, she added, "In a good way." She leaned down and moved her mouth against the taller woman's. "Randi, will you come home with me?"

"Yes."

***

Rain poured down over them as they scrambled from the car to the front door. Kerry hadn't been able to get closer than a block away, so Randi held the green trench coat over the both of them as they avoided lake-sized puddles. They laughed as they climbed Kerry's stairs, shivering as her small hand shook with chill while trying to get the front door open. Finally they pushed their way in and slammed the door, Randi's mouth falling open when she saw Kerry violently shake her head. Her hair threw water in every direction, and the white tank and over shirt she wore were transparent in spots. She could see the flesh color of Kerry's belly showing through, and her nipples stood out proudly against the thin fabric.

Deliberately closing her mouth, Randi asked, "Where do you want the coat?"

"There's a tree just inside, that's fine."

"'Kay."

Moving inside the house, Kerry stopped and turned to ask awkwardly, "Do you want something to drink?"

Randi swooped in and grabbed her. "Just you." She dipped down to kiss her, and sighed in relief when Kerry's mouth opened wide in invitation. "I don't want to wait any longer, that drive home nearly killed me."

"Upstairs, let's go upstairs," Kerry managed.

"Sure." But instead Randi just pulled both of Kerry's shirts over her head and took a silk covered breast into her mouth. She slicked her hands down Kerry's damp torso and moaned with delight. Lifting her, she staggered to the couch she'd briefly glimpsed and deposited her burden onto the deep cushions. At that point she was free to focus only on what was in front of her, so she quickly dispatched Kerry's bra and ripped open her button fly with glee.

Somehow her own shirt and bra made it to the floor, and soon they were both wriggling to remove their jeans. When a hand slipped down into her underwear and tested the waters, she froze and groaned loudly. "Yeesssss, oh please, yes." Agile fingers found her clit and stroked it lazily, then dropped further down to press inside. Her hips jerked, but her legs were bound by the jeans tangled around her knees. Dripping, dark hair fell in a cloud around her head, and she opened her eyes to see Kerry's determined look as she manipulated her. Mouth open and panting, Randi rode Kerry's hand, unable to even think about anything else but the pleasure that streamed through her. "Please, Kerry, please," she cried, and tried to push down onto more of Kerry's hand. Then a slick mouth opened on her breast and tugged, teeth scraping her nipple. That started the explosion, and she shouted and begged as the climax seized her entire body. She shuddered with satisfaction as Kerry's hand continued to press and caress, drawing out aftershocks gently. Finally she collapsed onto Kerry's chest, a soaked hand still trapped between their bodies.

A couple of minutes later, Randi managed to raise her head. "Oh, geez. I'm sorry I zoned out on you. But that was, oh boy, that was so good."

"Was it?" Kerry's eyebrow rose in question.

"That's hypothetical, right?" Randi smirked.

"Okay." Kerry looked away for a moment. "I just wanted to make sure it was okay."

The uncertain note in Kerry's voice surprised her; she was so confident about everything on the job, and especially back at the bar during their aborted groping session. But here was another glimpse of the Kerry she'd seen earlier in the evening; the one who tried to run out of the bar when she spotted Randi. Eyes narrowing, the younger woman lowered her mouth to Kerry's for a soul-deep kiss. "I promise you it was okay, Kerry. Really, really okay. And don't worry, you'll get another chance to prove yourself later, but right now, I want that drink you promised me."

Randi reared back to sit on the arm of the couch, pulling her jeans and panties off to toss them across the room. With a lecherous grin, she slowly slid denim and underwear off the redhead's legs. When her nose picked up a delicious scent, she held Kerry's damp panties to her face and inhaled, sighing, "Mmmm."

Kerry chuckled, muttering, "Stop that and come down here."

"Why Miss Weaver, are you shy? You're blushing, and it's not just your face I'm talking about..." Crawling down from her perch to hover over Kerry on all fours, she licked a patch of rosy skin with relish. "What a pretty color pink," and she fastened her mouth to the tip of Kerry's breast. A hitched breath was the response, and two hands came up to twist in her hair and hold her close. She lapped and suckled, savoring the remarkable humming sound that came from within Kerry's chest. When she switched breasts, Kerry's legs parted and wrapped around Randi's body, heels caressing the backs of her thighs. Inching upwards, Randi suspended herself on her elbows and kissed the older woman with passion. As the minutes passed, Kerry's hips began rocking with the motion of Randi's tongue in her mouth, and Randi felt a warm slickness coating her belly. Kerry pulled back a bit and took hold of one of Randi's hands. Slowly, a hot, velvety mouth enveloped two of her fingers, and she trembled when Kerry started sucking on them.

"Yum. You taste like limes." She licked her palm seductively.

Randi ran her teeth along her lower lip, the sensitive tissue tingling from the prolonged contact. Grinning lasciviously, she replied, "Not for long."

She lowered her lips to pale flesh, marking a trail from collarbone to bellybutton and below. Kerry's hips still rocked, and she mewled for attention. Green eyes opened in anticipation, and Randi looked up into them as she bent to blow warm air over her clit. Back arching, Kerry pressed her hips up, and Randi took pity on her by locking her mouth firmly on the dusky red flesh. A sharp cry met her ears, and Randi had to grab hold of flailing hips tightly to keep them in place. Delving her tongue deep inside Kerry, she delighted in the yelps and whimpers that followed. Moving her tongue north, she pressed long, practiced fingers inside, her free hand sliding under Kerry's bottom to massage her lower back. Again she gazed at Kerry, who was sitting up on her elbows, a desperate expression upon her face.

"Randi, so good," she groaned, and the younger woman pressed further inside and curled her fingers up, seeking her elusive treasure. When Kerry gasped and snapped her head back, Randi knew she'd found it. She stroked a few times, and noticed the gush of liquid that coated her fingers. She knew she'd better brace herself.

With hips jerking uncontrollably, at last Kerry shrieked out her climax, sending her partner almost to the edge as well. Randi kept her mouth pressed to Kerry as she reveled in the shudders racking her body, and smiled at the sounds still coming from the redhead's throat. Her theory had been proven; the ER chief was well and truly a hellcat in bed. Or at least on the couch. She withdrew her fingers, but continued to lap at the nectar that flowed. Her fingers slid up Kerry's torso and were met by small hands that grasped them tightly. Lifting her head, she rested her chin on Kerry's belly and smiled at the delicious sight of a post-coital Dr. Weaver. She was flushed and grinning, the quintessential expression of satisfaction gracing her features.

"C'mere," Kerry whispered.

Randi crept up, and her lips were met by a soft and yielding tongue that lapped at the residual wetness on her chin and cheeks. Randi started when a thigh came up between her legs, but couldn't help the moan that left her mouth. She pressed against the soft skin, having forgotten how close she was to coming when Kerry did.

"Come on, sweetie." Kerry's hands grasped her hips and encouraged her, and Randi followed her lead and stroked against the firm muscle. After a minute or so, she came apart a second time, quivering and sobbing her release.

"Oh, god," she uttered, her head falling into the crook of Kerry's shoulder. She shifted her weight to the side, but still covered much of Kerry's body with her longer arms and legs. "Damn," she said, and stroked a soft breast without thinking about it. Releasing a sigh that seemed to come from the deepest part of herself, she snuggled in closer, smiling as Kerry's arm slipped over her back.

"Are you okay?" Randi asked.

"I'm wonderful."

Swallowing, Randi committed to memory the sound of Kerry's voice at that moment. It warmed her inside and out, and goosebumps coated her skin for the second time that night.

Kerry noticed them as she rubbed a shoulder and asked, "You cold?"

"No, I just got a chill for a second."

"Here, then." Kerry pulled a blanket down from the backrest of the couch and draped it over them. "There we go," she said as she adjusted it and reclaimed her position beneath Randi. "That better?"

Randi nodded silently.

"Hey, are you all right? You're so quiet."

Pushing up to look at Kerry, Randi asked, "Do you want me to go?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to go home?"

Kerry looked deflated. "Well, if you need to leave, I won't keep you here."

A spark of hope shimmered inside her. "I don't need to leave. I just need to know if you want me to." She held her breath.

Shaking her head, Kerry said, "No, I want you to stay."

Randi grinned, hoping she didn't look as thrilled as she felt. She wanted to try and play it cool if she could, holding no expectations for the future. As she cuddled back into Kerry's welcoming embrace, she decided to be grateful for this moment, this night, and whatever consequences it would bring to her life.


End file.
